In Sickness and in Health
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Elizabeth falls quite ill while on board the Black Pearl, and everyone just really wants her to get better. Jack tries to cheer her up. Barbossa sees to it that everything possible is done to help her feel better. Will won't leave her side. WillXElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Ahoy, mateys! This is my first POTC fanfic ever! I don't own POTC. Never thought I'd be writing for POTC, but here we are. I only ever started watching the movies the passed few months! Crazy, I know. But now, I'm _hooked._ And the series has been a comedy relief with losing my mom this summer. I have more stories in mind, but this is my first and wanted to get started sharing it with you. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Elizabeth Swann was an early riser by habit. She liked to rise before first light to greet the brink of a new day, her heart usually soaring with hope as the sun rose. But not today. As Elizabeth tossed on her bed in her cabin, she heard busy voices outside. She blinked and slowly opened her eyes. They widened as she noticed the brightness of the day. "Why, it's mid-morning by now!" She scolded herself and briskly attempted to sit up and rise to dress herself. But she nearly collapsed dizzily and fell back onto the bed.

"What? What was that about?" She frowned. Her head felt heavy and her limbs felt weak. "I don't understand it." She grumbled. It couldn't be seasickness! Why, she hadn't been seasick since she was a little girl! And she could tell by the steady flow of _The Black Pearl_ beneath her feet that they were sailing on calm waters. She tried to contemplate why she felt so faint. She _had_ felt extra tired the night before, and a bit congested. And she had had a few coughing fits during the night, but had thought no more of it. "I'm fine. Just a bit lousy from oversleeping." She decided, though she didn't understand why she'd slept so late.

She stood up to dress herself, but her body felt as if she couldn't maneuver it properly. Her legs felt felt like jelly. "What I need is a good dose of fresh, salty sea air." She feebly smiled to herself, coughing slightly. "Aye, that will do it. I should feel more myself in a few moments." She climbed, rather staggered, up the stairs to outside on deck.

* * *

The men were all busy with various tasks. Elizabeth looked for Will. He was always the first dear face she wanted to greet for the day. "Mornin' Miss Swann." Gibbs smiled with a nod toward her.

"Morning, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth smiled back. But she found herself strongly craving the desire to just lie down instead of walking.

"Good to see you up. 'Bout some breakfast?"

"No thank you." Elizabeth shook her head lazily. The thought of food actually made her cringe.

"Ya sure?" Gibbs sputtered in surprise. "It's mighty tasty! Those scrumptious baguettes we took aboard from out last port!"

"Perhaps later." Elizabeth sighed. She felt cold. "Have you seen Will, err...Mr. Turner?"

"I believe he's below deck somewhere, tending to the firearms." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded and trudged forward. She wanted to see Will, then begin her day. But the thought of climbing down more stairs made her muscles tense up. In her mind, she told herself she could, but her body screeched more and more for less exertion. And it was stuffy down there. No, she needed the good clean air of the wind to regain her strength and spark, especially with the nagging tickle in her chest. So, she begrudgingly made her way towards the helm.

* * *

Elizabeth remained at the helm, staring out at the boundless sea, but she was tempted to lay her head on top of her arms across the railing. Her bed sounded so inviting right now. She shivered as goosebumps ran up and down her arms from the constant chills she was having. She blamed it on the ocean breeze. Pintel and Raghetti had asked her if there were any instructions she required of them. She told them not at the moment. They both noticed she looked rather peaked and asked if she was all right. She insisted she was fine, just tired. However, the coughing was becoming more persistent. Elizabeth just hoped it would pass before anyone else noticed.

The entire crew could hear Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa's childish, boisterous bickering from on the other side of the ship. Everyone either laughed, rolled their eyes, gaped with fear, shook their heads, or just went about their business. This was a typical activity on board _The Black Pearl,_ or anywhere for that matter when the two captains were together. Butting heads must have been a favorite daily sport of theirs. Elizabeth giggled hearing their voices and wondering what the spat was about this time, but the volume of their yelling seemed extra loud today and made her want to go hide.

Jack clambered up the helm next to her, huffing and pouting. He jerked a bottle of rum from his coat and took one very offended gulp. "I take it you two didn't see eye to eye?" Elizabeth teased.

"Prey tell me, dearie, why I _ever_ agreed to let that belligerent old buzzard onto _my_ vessel!" Jack whined to her.

Elizabeth winced from the pain in her head. "Oh, he's not so bad, really." Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "On the outside, he's as thick and mean as an alligator. But I know, on the inside he's a big softie."

Jack eyed her then his bottle of rum suspiciously. Had she already had a nip this early in the day? "No. He's a bloody cur all the way through."

"He's a pirate." Elizabeth sighed. "Would you expect any less?"

"Best watch your tongue, love." Jack scolded playfully. "I might see reason to maroon you off board to an uncharted place you'll never escape from!"

Elizabeth was nearly too weary to argue. Nevertheless, she tried to keep her spunk up. "You'll be sorry for that later." She said, and rubbed her head.

"Oh." Jack bit his lip. He knew too well that she was right. Even if he had the drive to toss both Will and Elizabeth overboard, he had no doubt they'd somehow make their way back to him someday, with a vengeance that he did _not_ want to face! They were both persistent, fearless, and stubborn, like himself. He cleared his throat and took another gulp of rum.

"Old Hector tells me that I'm running us too far south in the wrong direction. I am here to declare to you, _Miss Swann,_ that I am not! I know these waters ten times more accurately than _he_ does! Or, wouldn't you agree?"

Elizabeth was breathing heavy. Darn ocean breezes. She felt so cold. "Are you s-sure...c-could it be possible...we've run off course?" Elizabeth's teeth chattered, not thinking about what she was saying. "We could be near Siberia." She hung her head. "It's becoming rather chilly, don't you think?"

Jack gaped incredulously, not sure if she was teasing him or insulting his intelligence again. "Darling, I can assure you that the _B_ _lack Pearl_ is steady and reliable. Or don't you have faith in me?" Jack teased, till he glanced at her. Elizabeth looked miserable, wrapping her arms around herself, and she was shaking. "Elizabeth," Jack's face frowned with concern as he stepped toward her, "are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine." Elizabeth gulped hard as she shivered.

"No, you are not." Jack shook his head. "You look awful."

"I just..." Elizabeth tried to speak, but grasped her head. Then she fell forward with her eyes closed.

"Lizzie?" Jack gasped as he caught her before she fell on the dock.


	2. Chapter 2 The Diagnosis

For a moment, Jack just stood there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like Elizabeth to keel over. He fanned his hand in front of her face. "Lizzie? _Lizzie?"_ He spoke. No response. He sighed heavily and scooped his arms under her.

"Cap'n! What's happened?!" Gibbs gasped when he saw Elizabeth unconscious.

"I really don't know." Jack shook his head. "But I figure the best thing to do is get her to bed. Best find Mr. Turner, Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs raced away. Jack briefly felt Elizabeth's forehead, checking for fever. "Blimey!" His eyes widened. "She's burning up!"

" _Out of my way!"_ He heard Will's frantic voice echo across the deck. Will collided with Barbossa, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"See here now, lad..." Barbossa growled, "what's the big idea?"

Will ignored him and made his way to the helm stairs. _"_ _Elizabeth..."_ He breathed. "Jack, what happened to her?!" He hollered.

"Don't know, mate. One minute she was complaining about the climate, next?" Jack shrugged. _"Voila._ I think she's fainted. But she appears feverish. I believe she's ill."

Will darted forward. "Give her to me!" He begged. He grabbed his love from Jack and tenderly carried her inside.

"What did you do to the lass _this time,_ Jack?" Barbossa scolded.

"Me? _Nothing!"_ Jack huffed defensively. "How come when there's trouble aboard, the first thing any good man ever does is assume I'm the plague carrier?"

"Ye mean that ain't gotten through yur empty head _yet?"_ Barbossa squinted.

"The lass is not well." Jack said. "Turner might need a hand." He elbowed Barbossa aside as he scurried away to the cabin inside.

Will had gently lay Elizabeth back in her bed. He removed her shoes and placed the covers around her. "Elizabeth?" He whispered worriedly. "Elizabeth?" He took her hand and held it firmly. Jack quietly tip-toed inside.

"Will, how is she?" He asked quietly. "Has she come to?"

"No." Will shook his head. "She's out like a light. Did she say anything to you, Jack? Had she complained about feeling ill?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck, trying to remember if he'd missed anything the passed couple days. "Not that I recall, mate." He mumbled. "If she was a bit off course, I'm afraid I did not notice."

Will shook his head. "I should've noticed _something!"_ He muttered, scolding himself. "I suppose she was unusually quiet last night, but I thought..." At that moment, Elizabeth coughed harshly, startling her back to consciousness. "I'm here, Elizabeth." Will said. Elizabeth breathed rapidly, trying to regain her bearings. She smiled when she saw Will. "You're shaking." Will noted unhappily.

"It's...it's a bit cold in here." Elizabeth responded, shivering.

"No. You're sick, Elizabeth. You must rest." Will told her.

"I d-don't understand it." Elizabeth groaned. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Will sighed. "But I'm going to take care of you." Elizabeth clenched his strong, warm hand.

"Oh, Jack." She noticed he was also in the room. "I didn't see you there."

"How could you not?" Jack feigned offense, earning a chuckle from her. "You need to stay in bed, Elizabeth."

"Ordinarily, I would be shoving the two of you out of my way, but..." Elizabeth sighed, curling up. Will tucked the covers in closer under her chin. "For once, I'm too exhausted to argue with you."

Jack's eyes nearly popped out. "Well, this is extraordinary." He said wryly. "I _never_ thought I would hear those words from you!"

"At least she's a better patient than I imagine you are." Will teased.

"Correction, lad." Jack frowned. "That is not so, because I have never been a patient in my life. And if I have my way about it, I never will be." He said cockily.

 _With all the rum he lives on, and his personal cleanliness habits, or lack thereof, I'm shocked he's in such good health!_ Elizabeth thought. Her body shook as she began coughing again.

"I'll fetch some water." Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack." Will smiled gratefully. He remained by the sick bed. "Try to get some rest." He said gently, stroking Elizabeth's heated face when she finished barking.

"I'm sorry you have to see me this way." Elizabeth hung her head. She felt so weak.

"I don't enjoy seeing you so unwell like this." Will shrugged. "But, it does give us an excuse to spend some quiet time together." Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"Don't tell me you would like me to make a habit of this!" She teased.

"No. At least, not under these trying circumstances." Will grinned. Elizabeth shifted her position. "Shall I draw the drapes for you?" Will offered.

"Thank you. The light is hurting my eyes." Elizabeth nodded. Will rose and closed the simple black curtains on the small windows. He lit a candle and set it on the bed stand.

"Is that better?"

"Much." Elizabeth nodded. Her body shook as she coughed again. "Will, whatever is plaguing me, if you stick near me too long, you'll become ill as well!"

"I'm not worried about that." Will said confidently. "I will be fine. I'm worried about you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you well."

"I know you will." Elizabeth smiled softly. She was shaking again.

"Oh, _where_ is Jack with that water?" Will spoke impatiently.

"Ye want it served on a silver tray, like in London, or shall I just dump it on your head?" Jack chortled behind him at that moment.

"Now is not the time, Jack." Will said firmly, standing up. He took the bucket away from Jack. "Much obliged, mate." Will sat back down, pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, dipped it in the water, then slowly folded it on Elizabeth's forehead. She slightly flinched when it touched her.

"Will, it's so cold!" She gasped.

"Sorry." Will gulped. "But you best keep it on."

"I know." Elizabeth nodded and coughed.

"Shh." Will shushed her quietly. "Try to rest."

"Jack, you should probably leave. I'm not sure just what I have, but you being in here could spread it to the other men."

"Don't worry about me, love." Jack grinned. "I am indestructible." Will rolled his eyes. But Elizabeth did have a point. Whatever this sickness was, it had come on suddenly and who knew better than that it would or wouldn't effect his men? "I'll be outside at the wheel if you need anything. If it becomes a matter of desperate need, just holler for me. You know where I'll be."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said sleepily. Jack exited the room. Elizabeth looked once more into Will's gorgeous dark eyes before closing her own and trying to doze off the aches and chills.

"That's it. Sleep." Will smiled, gripping her hand.

* * *

As Jack made his way back outside, he was greeted by a solemn, concerned band of men standing there anxiously. "What?" Jack sputtered. "You all appear as if we're headed to a sand bar."

"How is Miss Swann, Jack?" Gibbs spoke first.

"Poorly." Jack sighed. "But she is in good hands. Very...good...hands." He quipped.

"So, what is it, Cap'n?" Pintel asked.

"Don't rightly know yet." Jack replied, shaking his head.

"Is there a chance of it spreadin', among the crew?" One of the other men blurted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jack said confidently. "Now all of you get back to work. No one is allowed inside the lassie's cabin, 'cept Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Turner, or myself. Understood? Good. Now to your stations!"

"Aye, sir!" The men hollered then went back about their business.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Jack?" Gibbs persisted.

"Just be on hand, in case young William needs an assistant."

"Jack, what ya thinkin' it could be?"

"I don't know." Jack said, as he made his way to the wheel. He took his place and gazed out to the horizon.

"How's the boy?" Barbossa whispered in Jack's ear.

"Scared, but level-headed. As level-headed as is possible for a _Turner,_ I suppose."

* * *

It had taken Elizabeth a couple hours to finally be able to relax after coughing and shivering so much. Will was incredibly relieved when she finally went to sleep. But even then, he remained at her bedside, and religiously kept cooling and dabbing her face with the water-logged handkerchief. He kept going over and over again in his head, trying to retrieve any signs he must have missed of Elizabeth's subtle symptoms.

"Cap'n!" Pintel startled Jack who was intensely studying his compass. He was so stunned that he flailed his arms and the compass went flying.

"Great Scott, man! Don't be a scarin' me outta my own skin like that again!" Jack barked. He clutched the compass to his chest. "I nearly lost this because of you!"

"Sorry, Cap'n." Pintel said timidly. "But there's a somethin' ye oughtta know."

"What is that?"

"Well, I was a 'memberin' a couple days ago, when we stopped on land at that charmin' little village. It was a rainin' somethin fierce, ye remember?"

"Aye." Jack nodded. Ragetti clambered up to them and bumped into Pintel who fell forward onto Jack. Jack shoved them away quickly and brushed off his clothes.

"Really." Jack muttered.

"Sorry! Sorry." Ragetti shrank back.

"I was just a tellin' the cap'n about what we discovered." Pintel said.

"About what?"

"About our poppet, ye lame brain!" Pintel smacked his friend on the back of his head.

"Oh, right! Right." Ragetti nodded.

"Out with it." Jack sighed.

"Well, I seem to remember we was a mindin' our own business, ye know, ladies, and all that." Pintel explained. "And there was a bit of a chill as we was down in a valley."

"Miss Swann had no coat." Ragetti said. "Not like the rest of us. To keep out the chill and the rain. She'd had one when we came on land, but not when we set sail again."

"That might explain the sudden illness." Jack shrugged. "Back to work, lads." Pintel and Ragetti stood there as if expecting some kind of big reward. "I said back to work! That's an order!" When they didn't move, Jack pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Pintel's bald head.

"No worries, Cap'n! We're goin! We're goin!" They shuddered and ran. Jack decided to go speak with Will and Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs!" He called.

"Aye, Sir?" Gibbs appeared.

"Take over." Jack told him. "I think I'll go have a chat with our bonnie invalid and her impulsive lovesick hero." He said as he made his way to Elizabeth's cabin.

Jack knocked first, not wanting to disturb Elizabeth if she was sleeping. "Who is it?" Will's voice answered.

"I!" Jack answered.

"It's open." Will responded. Jack quietly closed the door behind him and strutted over to them. Elizabeth was in her nightdress in bed, and she was glistening with sweat. She was pale and coughed harshly.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"Her fever is going up, Jack," Will said worriedly. "She can't relax. This is looking more and more to me like influenza."

"Ya think so." Jack grunted.

"Yes. She has all the symptoms."

"Well, that would explain everything. I just heard from a not very reliable but hand-me-down source-two of them, actually-that when we made port a couple days ago that she didn't return on the ship with her coat. There was a torrent then too."

"You're right, there was." Will looked at him. "That's odd though."

"I...it wasn't stolen." Elizabeth said shakily.

"What did happen, Elizabeth?" Will touched her arm.

"There was a poor woman there selling wicker baskets." Elizabeth said wearily. "She was old, Will, and extremely frail. She was shaking so hard I thought her bones were going to come undone! I had no choice!"

"You gave her your own cloak, right off your back. Just like that?" Jack asked.

"I had to." Elizabeth said firmly. "She could have gotten pneumonia and died, with her age and her frail health."

"So, my diagnosis was correct." Will stated slowly. "We must keep the visitors in here limited, Jack. Only..."

"That's been taken care of, mate." Jack cut him off.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything, Elizabeth?" Jack offered. "An extra blanket? Perhaps...a bit of rum?" He teased. Elizabeth groaned, shaking her head which made it ache worse.

"Honestly, Jack." Will snapped. He wished his friend would get serious. Influenza wasn't a mere case of poison ivy. It could change course and turn serious if it chose to. "Some more water _would_ be most appreciated." Jack grabbed the bucket.

"Just so you know, I'm doin' this for _her,_ not you." Jack said as he shut the door, venturing outside.

"Will, it's c-cold in here." Elizabeth moaned, shivering and scrunching into a fetal position under the covers, trying to get warm.

Will removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders, carefully lifting her hair up so that it didn't become smothered from underneath his cloak. "Here."

"Thank you." Elizabeth whispered. Will firmly held her hand.

"You'll be all right, Elizabeth. I'm here." He assured her. "I won't leave you."


	3. Chapter 3 Chicken Broth-Savvy?

Elizabeth slept on and off that first night. She shook with chills, cough harshly, tossed and turned about trying to get warm. Will comforted her as best he could, but the best thing he could do was reassure her of his presence. By 2 in the morning that night, Elizabeth finally fell into a semi-peaceful slumber and Will could let his mind go for a while. Yet his mind refused to let him rest. Why had he not been more protective of her when they'd gone ashore, making sure that she was covered in the rain? What if he couldn't get her well? What if this sickness became worse? What if…

Will was startled by a low voice. "Turner?" It was Gibbs. Will gasped a little and jumped in his seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you, lad."

"No, no. It's all right." Will spoke quietly so not wake Elizabeth. "I suppose I was so deep in thought I didn't hear you enter."

"I just a-came in to see if there was anythin' I could do to help."

"Not much, but I appreciate it." Will sighed. "Some more fresh water would be appreciated!"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded calmly. He didn't mention that their fresh water supply was running low, especially with how many buckets full Will needed to cool down Elizabeth's fever. That would only worry the boy and make him feel guilty. Besides, he had enough to worry about with his girl lying in bed so sick. And Jack had ordered Gibbs to fetch Will _anything_ that he said he needed. "How's the lass, lad?"

Will looked wearily at the maiden in the bed. "At least she's finally resting." He whispered. "She's only been ill barely a whole day and she's already terribly fatigued." He rubbed his face.

"Well, right now sleep is the best thing for her." Gibbs said encouragingly. "How about you, Sir? You look bushed."

"I'm all right, Gibbs." Will smiled tiredly. Gibbs eyed the plate filled with hard tack over on the table.

"You didn't touch yur supper." Gibbs reminded him. Will guiltily bit his lip.

"Must've forgotten about it." He said sheepishly.

"Ye need to fill yur own stomach, lad. We don't need two sick passengers!"

"I will. Don't worry." Will said.

"Well, let me fetch you that water."

"Gibbs, wait! Uhm...I know out here on the sea we have the barest necessities, but...if only we had some chicken broth around, I believe it would really help Elizabeth, at least help her stay strong till this sickness is over!"

"Chicken broth, you say." Gibbs mused thoughtfully. "Aye. Me momma fed it to me when I was a wee lad and was in bed. Good thinkin', lad. We'll have ye some warm broth in a few hours!"

"Thanks." Will smiled gratefully. Gibbs quietly slipped out the door. Will glanced toward Elizabeth. He came to her side and felt her forehead. She was still quite warm. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and fanned her a bit.

* * *

Jack woke to find Barbossa at the wheel. "What are you doing?!" Jack scolded.

"Guiding my ship. What does it look like?" Barbossa retorted back.

"Only the captain steers the ship."

"The captain _is_ steering the ship." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"My rudder, my ship!" Jack grabbed the wheel. Barbossa shoved him aside. Jack nudged him away. They both clenched the rungs of the wheel, trying to push the other off.

"What's that smell?" Marty asked.

"Smells mighty good." Pintel licked his lips. Jack sniffed the air. Something _did_ smell quite good. Jack let go of the wheel, which sent it smacking Barbossa in the face as he was leaning down so closely to it.

Jack made his way down to the small little larder that the crew called a 'kitchen'. Gibbs was standing at the small oven they had, stirring inside a pot. Whatever he was cooking, Jack wanted to be the first to taste it! He was the captain after all. He heard the crew not far behind him. "Mr. Gibbs, what be that ye whippin' up there, mate?" He asked hungrily.

"Chicken broth, sir." Gibbs smiled. "Just like me momma used to make!"

"Genius, Gibbs." Jack approved. "It shall be refreshing to taste something worth eating for a change."

"If I can spare any, Sir. Master Will Turner requested it, Sir, for Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh. Of course." Jack mumbled with disappointment. Darn, that soup smelled good! He just had to try some!

"I'll do me best, Sir. But I don't believe I can make it stretch to feed all the crew. Apologies, Jack."

"Nothing to worry about, Gibbs." Jack said casually. "You give young Turner whatever he needs for Elizabeth." Gibbs nodded and tested the soup.

"Ahh! Perfect!" He smacked his lips. He poured some into a clay bowl. "Excuse me, Jack. I have to deliver this."

"Very good, sir." Jack nodded as Gibbs brushed passed him.

Jack curiously looked into the steaming pot. The soup smelled heavenly, compared to the dry rations that they usually ate on the _Black Pearl._ But Gibbs was right. There wouldn't be enough for everyone. But he was the captain! He deserved at least a little, didn't he?

* * *

Gibbs knocked on the door to Elizabeth's room. "It's open!" Will answered. Gibbs stepped lightly inside the dark room. "Here it is, matey. Fresh and hot, me momma's own recipe!" Will's own stomach growled at the sight of the appealing soup. He took the bowl from Gibbs.

"Indeed, it smells wonderful." Will said. Elizabeth only watched on. She was so congested that her sinuses wouldn't allow her nostrils to take in the scent.

"Thank you." She whispered to Gibbs.

"Me pleasure. How are ya feelin', Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked.

"Terrible." Elizabeth sighed. "But thank you for asking."

"Well, ye just get some of me home-cooked food in ye and you'll be a feelin' might better real soon!"

"I hope so." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I'll leave the two of ye to yurselves. Ye need anythin' else, just holler. Ye know where to find me."

"Right." Will nodded as Gibbs shuffled out.

"You taste it first, Will." Elizabeth murmured.

"What? No, Elizabeth. It's for you!"

"I know. But I can't enjoy it the way you can. You look famished. And we don't have scrumptious meals like this very often on the _Pearl._ Please, have a sip first."

"All right. One sip." Will complied. He licked the spoon and his mouth watered for more. But his beloved needed it more than he did. "Not bad. I didn't know Gibbs was such a useful hand around the kitchen."

"In this case, I am very grateful." Elizabeth tried to smile. Will sat next to her and placed the bowl in her lap.

"Eat up, Elizabeth. You need your strength." He insisted. Elizabeth nodded as she weakly picked up the spoon and held it to her mouth.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." She sighed.

* * *

Gibbs heard a commotion as he headed back to the stove. Barbossa was charging at the noise too, like a bull, expecting a row of mutiny. Gibbs had to prod and shift his way through the grumbling men. "What be so stirrin' the kettle, boys?" He asked.

"Unfair." Ragetti moaned pitifully.

"Who keeps this fine ship afloat and clean and in proper running motion anyways?" Pintel grumbled. "We do! We's got rights! It ain't right!"

"What ain't right?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Outta me way, ye scurvy sea rats!" Barbossa bellowed as he roughly shoved aside whoever was in his way and made his way down to the ship's 'kitchen'. He halted and rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. "Jack Sparrow." He said flatly.

Jack was sitting perched on top of a barrel, leaning his back against the wall and he was drinking-more like scarfing-from a small pot. He removed it from his mouth and licked his lips in delight and wiped his face. "Ahh. Not bad at all." He breathed. "Excellent." Then he noticed his unhappy audience. He hiccuped and smiled sheepishly. "Oui? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

" _What_ are you doin'?" Barbossa huffed.

"Just replenishin' meself, mate." Jack said casually.

"The _captain_ gets first choice of the better slop on this here luxury vessel." Barbossa said sarcastically.

"I am the captain." Jack grinned.

"Jack! You didn't...you _did!"_ Gibbs gasped. "Jack, that was for Miss Elizabeth, to help her get back on her feet soon! You just swallowed the rest!"

"Oops. My bad." Jack shrugged.

"T'ain't right!" One of the crew shouted.

"We's do our share. We should be able to get a nip of some decent grub too!" Pintel wailed.

"Pirate's life, mate. Take what you can, give nothing back." Jack smirked and uncorked a bottle of rum.

"We earn our keep! Don't ye think we deserve a little reward, like a decent meal once in a blue moon?"

"Next blue moon is a long time away, mate. Years away." Jack taunted them.

"I say we take what rights we can get!" Leech hollered and the other men edged him on.

"No, no! No call for mutiny! No need for mutiny!" Jack cried, waving his hands. "You are right, of course. You earn your keep, and follow orders, and I don't show my appreciation enough. Tell ye what, lads. I will make it up to you! _I, Captain Jack Sparrow,_ shall restore and whip up a whole new batch of mouth-watering stew like you have never tasted in your lives!"

"No doubts about that last bit." Barbossa shook his head. Jack glared at him.

"Ignore the codfish." He said. "Dinner shall be on me. What do ye say, boys?" The men cheered, unable to contain their enthusiasm at the thought of a real meal. "Great. Off ye go then!" Jack shooed them out.

"But the cap'n can't cook!" One of the men whispered to the other.

"Miracles can happen." Marty said.

"Not _that_ kind. Not on _this_ ship!" Pintel argued.

"Jack, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"'Course I do!" Jack retorted defensively.

"But ye can't cook!" Gibbs argued.

"Nothing to it, mate." Jack smiled.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Barbossa muttered, scowling as he left the room, unable to bear the idea of watching Jack botch up what remained of their meager food storage.

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later**

"What is that awful smell?" Will winced as he dabbed Elizabeth's roasting arm with a cool cloth.

"What smell?" Elizabeth moaned.

"Just this once, be grateful you _can't_ smell it!" Will told her.

Gray smoke rose out from below deck and the crew was complaining about the scent. Barbossa was inside the lounge when he smelled it and heard the men grumbling. "I knew it!" He puffed, rising from his seat and making his way to the kitchen.

"Why does the bloody thing have to spurt out like a..." Jack gagged, waving a towel at the smoke in the small room.

"Jack, I told ye to move the pot aside!" Gibbs groaned. "Ye kept it on the one side of the stove too long! It's too late." Gibbs sighed in exasperation. "Can't salvage it now." He was waving his arms around the smoke. Jack hadn't paid heed to instructions and now the food was burned, which contained most of their savory food on the ship! He gazed down in disappointment at the charred food remains in the pot. _"And,_ I told ye, you need to add more water!"

"Are you questioning my cooking experience, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

" _What_ cooking experience?" Barbossa hissed as he appeared. The men were behind him and quite disgruntled at the turn of events. "I could get more nourishment from a salt-watered raw fish than that hogwash you cooked up!"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Jack held his nose in the air.

"Clearly, deliberately, and unreservedly, I am _libeling_ you." Barbossa said smugly.

"You vex me." Jack retorted snarkily.

"Lucky thing for you, you merely _singed_ the chow, otherwise I'd be usin' ye for fish bait right now, for poisonin' yur own dimwitted crew." Barbossa said cockily. Jack huffed with his arms crossed.

"That is a fine way to speak to the good captain of this fine, outstandin' ship." He puffed.

"Cotton-brained captain would be more accurate." Barbossa said with his hands on his hips. "The _good_ captain will be in his chambers, eatin' his _fresh_ apples."

"The good captain? Ha!" Jack exclaimed. "Stick it in yur ear."

"I'll be a-stickin' you to the keel with fish spit before I let ye cook on my ship again." Barbossa said as he ascended the stairs.

" _My_ ship!" Jack hollered.

"Well, this is a pretty mess." Gibbs rubbed his head. "Jack, ye used up what little we had left of food. Only a bit potatoes and hard tack left now, and not enough to last a week. It be four more days 'fore we land again."

Jack grimaced, feeling very humiliated. "I need a drink." He mumbled and headed for the rum cellar.

* * *

 **The next two chapters are dramatic, so I wanted to give you a laugh first.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Nightmare

It was mid-afternoon of the third day since she'd taken sick and Elizabeth was still ill. Will was very worried. Their food supply was basically table scraps, and there was barely any fresh water on board. They were still two days away from reaching land, if the weather held up. Elizabeth was listless and she appeared very weak to Will. He'd barely slept a wink since she'd gotten sick, and refused to leave her side unless he absolutely had to.

Jack was patrolling the bow when he saw Will trudge around with a fourth-filled bucket of water dangling from his hand. Jack made his way over to him. "Excuse me, do I know you?" Jack teased. "I could swear you were young, impulsive Will Turner, but that couldn't be. He's a sturdy fellow with a notorious streak of sometimes ludicrous determination about him. Not some wimpy-legged whelp with two eyes like a raccoon!" Will just looked at him forlornly. Ordinarily, he might have given a grin, but he was too burdened to join in with Jack's merriment. "You look bloody awful, mate." Jack said with true concern. "Been burning the midnight candle too long, eh?"

"Elizabeth needs me." Will said firmly.

"How is she?" Jack asked.

Will drew a heavy breath. "I believe she's getting worse, Jack!" He told him fearfully. "And I just can't seem to make her well. I don't know how she can possibly get better with the alarming lack of water we've got!" Jack bit his lip.

"When was the last time you been down to your bunk?" He asked sternly.

"What? I don't know." Will shrugged lightly.

"I'll be a-takin' that for ya." Jack said, gripping the rope of the bucket.

"Jack, I..."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack hollered, startling Will in his dazed state. Gibbs came from around the mast and appeared.

"Sir?" He asked attentively.

"Please be kind enough to escort young Master Turner down to the bunker, if you will." Jack commanded.

"Aye, sir." Gibbs nodded.

"Eliz-" Will tried to argue.

"You can just count on old Jack to look after your fair damsel in distress." Jack smirked. "Cuff him to his bunk if you have to." He narrowed his eyes at Gibbs who silently promised to do so as he firmly pulled Will along, under duress.

* * *

Jack peeked inside Elizabeth's door. She was sleeping restlessly and looked so unhappy. Jack tiptoed inside, gently closing the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. He felt the back of his hand against her flushed face. She was burning up! "Not good." Jack grunted to himself. He sat down next to the bed and placed a cool, wet rag on her forehead, to which she grimaced and groaned at the sudden coolness. "It's all right, luv." Jack shushed her. Elizabeth turned her face in the other direction and coughed painfully. She looked so fragile.

* * *

Jack had managed to find an onion in the larder, which he placed on a saucer and set it on the nightstand next to Elizabeth's bed, to draw out the germs in the air. Jack sat on the chair, looking at his compass. Elizabeth was moaning a lot in her sleep, and she kept tossing around so that Jack had to be on hand to make sure the rag on her head didn't fall off. At one point, Elizabeth just lay still but she sounded like she was crying. "Elizabeth?" Jack spoke quietly. A small sob came up. "Izzie, what's the matter?" Jack prodded further.

"O...no...on't! _No..."_ Elizabeth cried in her sleep. Then she startled Jack by jolting up in the bed. "No, fath-!" Elizabeth gasped as her eyes wildly blinked open.

"Easy there, luv." Jack said calmly, pushing back on her shoulders. "You're safe." Elizabeth frantically looked around the room.

"Jack! My-my father..." Elizabeth tried to speak.

"He's...he's gone, Izzie." Jack said sorrowfully.

"Jack, w-where are we?" Elizabeth asked. Jack frowned at her with concern.

"Where are we? We're on the _Black Pearl."_

Elizabeth blinked several times, till her eyes adjusted to the familiar surroundings and the ship gently lulled underneath them on the ocean water. "I...I thought we were on land." Elizabeth panted, trying to catch her breath and shivering.

"You were dreaming, luv. It's nothing." Jack assured her. He offered her some water. Her jaw trembled with chills as she drank it.

"It was awful." She hung her head.

"Must have been _really_ awful. You were crying and rolling around in your sleep." Jack said. Elizabeth shuddered and look so defeated. "You want to tell me about it? It'll make you feel better. And you don't need to spare any details, luv. Old Jack can take it." Elizabeth's lip trembled.

"Cutler Beckett made a public example of my father, and then...then he..." Elizabeth burst out in tears. "He tortured him, and enjoyed every bloody moment of it!" She seethed, her body shaking. "My father was so weak, Jack. He couldn't defend himself! Then Beckett had him thrown into the street for dead, where he could get trampled on. I couldn't do anything to save him!" She sobbed. "I watched him die...it was so horrible..."

Jack stared thoughtfully. She hadn't been able to give her father a proper goodbye before or even after he was killed! And she always felt responsible for his anxious turmoil all those months she'd been out at sea, not knowing if she was even still alive. Jack gently touched her shoulder, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "It wasn't your fault, Elizabeth." He said quietly.

"But it was so real, Jack." Elizabeth whimpered. "I..." she shivered and covered her face with her hands. "I miss him so."

"Aye." Jack mumbled, nodding. Elizabeth was so distraught, that she leaned her head forward on his arm. Jack was surprised, and at first not sure what to do, but then he patted her shoulder. He just let her cry a little till she seemed to have cried all she could. "You need your sleep, luv. You really should get some rest." He said to her. Elizabeth leaned back and dizzily sat up. Her head was swarming.

"Thank you, Jack." She said tearfully in a weary voice. Her pale countenance looked so drained. "You're a good friend."

"So true." Jack smirked, trying to cheer her up. Elizabeth sniffled and let her head fall back on the pillow. She lay on her side and gazed blankly through the cracks in the wall at the evening colors outside. "There, there. Go to sleep, Elizabeth. You'll feel better," Jack said as he gently dabbed her forehead with the rag. Elizabeth said nothing, but continued to shiver, till she fell asleep.


End file.
